Secreto
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Ambos tratan de escapar de su presente y de esa manera se encuentran. Ambos ignoran la identidad del otro y empiezan a construir una amistad sin darse cuenta... ¿Pero que pasa cuando esa amistad se vuelve amor? ¿Podrán darse cuenta de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde? *Hitsuruki!*


**Hola a todos, este es un fanfic que estoy escribiendo para saciar mi aburrimiento (intente dibujar pero no me salio nada :P) bien! veamos que sale!**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A TITE KUBO-SAMA!**

**...**

El terror y la desesperacion. Muchos piensan que son lo mismo, pero no.

El terror es lo que te deja tan helado que no puedes ni respirar.

La desesperacion es lo que te lleva a tratar de salir de esa situacion lo mas pronto posible.

El terror y la desesperacion no son lo mismo, pero te llevan a la misma cosa: a hacer una estupidez.

La estupideces vienen de muchas formas y tamaños. Algunas son pequeñas y se borran con el tiempo, otras son grandes y pueden durar para siempre, pero ambas son lo mismo: una estupidez.

Ahora se estaran preguntando ¿Por que esta explicacion?

Bueno, dejenme decirles que esta explicacion es muy importante en mi historia ¿Por que? porque no solo hay 2 maneras de cometer una estupidez, tambien hay una tercera. Esta historia se va a basar mas que nada en esa.

El terror y la desesperacion pueden cometer una estupidez, pero no hay una estupidez mas grande que la del amor.

Aqui todo va de la mano. Del amor puede pasar al terror, del terror a la desesperacion, de la desesperacion a la estupidez, y no hay estupidez mas grande que el amor. Y el ciclo se repite.

...

Unos ojos ojos violetas parpadeaban una y otra vez para ver si estos no se engañaban, pero no, todo era real. Era algo ironico, esto parecia algo sacado de uno de sus sueños de los cuales no se les puede ver ni pies ni cabeza, pero aun asi les entendia. Volvio a mirar al otro par de ojos que la miraban con impotencia, dolor y buscando algun perdon aunque ellos no tubieran la culpa. De sus labios solo pudo escapar un _lo siento_ hacia su hermana menor. Los ojos de Rukia se cerraron, era el principio del fin.

Mas tarde esa noche Rukia tomo una medida desesperada. Ella pronto perderia todo lo que conocia pero hasta que eso pasara... viviria lo mas que pudiera. Tomo del fondo de su armario una capa que le traia muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de los buenos tiempos... bueno, si se les podia llamar "buenos" pero en aquellos tiempos su trabajo como Shinigami almenos no peligraba. Sonrio con melancolia por unos minutos y luego se la coloco, ahora estaba cubierta, irreconocible para cualquier persona.

Salio sigilosamente de su cuarto por la ventana, bajo al minimo su pulso de reiatsu, dejo a Chappy en su cama como suplente y escapo en silencio hacia la noche.

...

La noche era fresca, brillante y hermosa, como pocas veces. Una luna menguante brillaba en medio del cielo rodeada por un monton de pequeñas estrellitas, Rukia sonrio ante esta vista, un cielo asi la hacia acordar a cuando ella se recostaba en el cesped con sus amigos de Rukongai a ver las estrellas. Rukia, al ser fan de los lugares altos, comenzo a buscar un lugar sobre el cual sentarse o recostarse a meditar tranquilamente sobre los problemas que en este momento la encontro con que estaba llendo a la colina donde antiguamente habia enterrado a sus amigos.

Esa noche se sentia rara, era una sensacion extraña para ella... se sentia libre, fresca, relajada, como si fuera una persona nueva, deberia salir a escondidas mas seguido. Su guardia estaba muy baja... quizas demaciado. Desde las sombras un hollow salio y se dispuso a atacarla, Rukia se dio cuenta demaciado tarde. Usando sus habilidades apenas y escapo del primer golpe del hollow, pero este ya se preparaba para atacar por segunda vez. Rukia se maldijo a si misma por haber dejado a Sode no Shirayuki en la mansion Kuchiki (habria sido muy raro si su katana no estubiera y ella si...) Pero igual, volviendo al hollow. Rukia al ver que si usaba kido su reiatsu subiria y la hallarian, y al ver que no tenia nada con lo cual atacar... bueno, tubo que comenzar a correr para huir del hollow. Dentro de poco se vio acorralada y sin escapatoria. Dio una ultima mirada al cielo y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto. Lo unico que sintio fue una brisa helada.

...

Otro dia, la misma historia. Abrio sus ojos y se quedo un momento contemplando el techo. Su espalda dolia pero ya estaba acostumbrado, ya habia pasado una semana desde que no dormia comodo. Habia logrado terminar su trabajo, pero como siempre... magicamente un monton mas aparecia en su escritorio. Esa noche parecia que no podria conciliar el sueño como siempre lo hacia, su cuerpo ya habia empezado a demandar un buen descanzo. La usual voz en su cabeza ya habia empezado con el parloteo solo por buscar a alguien con quien hablar, pero el... digamos que no era la persona mas conversadora del mundo.

Su ceño se fruncio mas de lo usual. Tomo una cobija negra que habia en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en una hoja en blanco escribio un rapido mensaje que con suerte alguien veria luego, y sin decir palabra, se fue a tomar un paseo que con suerte ayudaria a que concilie el sueño.

Esa noche era especial, el lo sabia, lo sentia, lo percibia en el aire, algo ocurriria. Sus ojos turquesas tomaban un nuevo brillo bajo la luz de la luna, su cabello blanco hacia recordar a la nieve en una mañana nevada... aunque oculto bajo la tela oscura de la cobija. El usaba esa cobija como capa, queriendo ocultar su identidad frente al resto de los Shinigamis que rondaban por la zona, no queria que le empezaran a preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo a esas altas horas de la noche. Facilmente paso los muros de Seireitei y se dirigio hacia Rukongai, no sabia por que, pero algo le decia que tenia que dirigirse hacia alli. A lo lejos escucho el llanto de un hollow _¿Que tengo que perder?_ rapidamente cambio su rumbo y se dirigio hacia el hollow. Mientras mas se acercaba, la atmosfera se hacia de alguna manera mas pesada, era una sensacion dificil de explicar.

Llego justo a tiempo, el hollow estaba a punto de atacar a una persona. Rapidamente saco su Zampakuto y rebano al hollow dejando un aura fria a su alrededor. Volvio la vista hacia la persona a la cual acababa de salvar y se sorprendio al ver que estaba acurrucada en una bola entre las raices de un arbol, pero podia distinguir que era una chica de su altura por su pequeña figura. Se paro frente a ella y le tendio su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Ella levanto la vista hacia su salvador y se quedo colgada de su mirada, lo mismo paso con el cuando vio sus ojos violetas brillando con la luna. Una vez de pie, se examinaron con la mirada, no habia palabras, solo la sensacion acojedora de estar junto al otro. Instintivamente ella se acurruco entre sus brazos en un comodo abrazo. Sus ojos se ensancharon pero momentos despues rodeo su pequeña figura con sus brazos. Esa fue la primera noche en la que Hitsugaya Toushiro se sintio verdaderamente bien.

...

**Holaa! bueno este es un prologo c: (yo queria hacerlo un capitulo, pero mi falta de inspiracion hizo que quedara asi corto -.-') en fin, aqui quedaron muchas muchas muchas cosas sin explicar y probablemente quedaron con ganas de algunas respuestas, no desesperen! pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo! c:**

**Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta: ¿Quieren que tenga rating T o K+? No se si quieren que sea dulce... o un poco mas... bueno, ustedes entienden c: (no pienso escribir lemons, todavia soy mala en eso) pero hasta entonces se conformaran con lo que salga de mi mente c:**

**Creo que los dejo ahi c:**

**Nos leemos la proxima!**

**UNETE AL EJERCITO HITSURUKI!**


End file.
